


The Five Times Steve and Billy Drunkenly Made Out and The First Time They Made Out Sober.

by sauvignonfierce



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And living together in the dorms, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Everyone is around the same age, Gay Billy Hargrove, I'm going to die with this ship, M/M, Underage Drinking, fairly OOC but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: Billy and Steve drunkenly find themselves in a number of heated scenarios, mostly involving Steve being pushed up against a door or a wall with Billy's tongue down his throat. As time goes by and college life swims with beer and strange relationships, the two boys are unable to keep their hands off each other.Basically, everyone is drunk and a little gay and college is a hella fun time.(All of this is inspired from parties I have been to, so shoutout to the college friends who have tainted my life forever).





	1. The Dorm Hang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like hearing about some of the more insane things we did in college! Give me thoughts and validation in the comments and I might finish this up today!

Hawkins College wasn’t known for being a party school. Sure, it had its fair share of parties but most students were too focused on getting out of Hawkins by getting a good job after graduation to spend most of their time getting drunk and stupid. Until the Party arrived, that is. They were known for livening things up around the dorms every weekend, throwing theme parties and raising the number of noise complaints filed by neighbors.

The school had a policy in place to discourage dorm parties in the complex. At least one older student would be assigned to a room with freshmen and sophomores. Boy, did that backfire spectacularly. Most of the time, the older students were buckling down and the younger ones were too nervous to piss them off to host a party. When the school assigned Nancy to Max and El’s room, Jonathan and Billy to Lucas and Mike’s, and Steve to Dustin and Will, they didn’t know what they were getting into. The group knew each other from high school and had been tightly knit for a long time. 

They didn’t know that it was Billy and Steve who had taught Dustin and Lucas how to do keg stands, that Jonathan had hundreds of party playlists he had perfected in high school, or that Nancy had a book full of tricks to seem sober to get herself out of any possibly illegal situation. After the first four months of shutting down every party that got a little loud or ended up with someone vomiting out a window, the security office and the Party had struck an unspoken deal. They would have one out of control party a month and keep it chill the rest of the month. It worked for both groups involved. It worked best for Steve and Billy, who were known for their tumultuous friendship in high school that would often end in them beating the shit out of each other. Now, they were inseparable and unbeknownst to the group, they were fond of getting wasted and making out.

The first time it happened, they were all hanging out in Jonathan, Billy, Lucas and Mike’s suite. It was the biggest of all of their rooms, with a large living room that looked over the courtyard of the complex. It sat above the laundry room and always smelled faintly of laundry soap in a way that was comforting and reminded them to do their laundry on a regular basis.

“The game is….” Lucas looked around for Mike, the one who knew the name of the game. Mike and El were tangled up in each other on the couch, talking deeply about something. “Whatever, we all know the game.” Lucas spread out a pack of cards, face down. Everyone grabbed one, licked it and stuck it to their foreheads. 

“Shit,” Billy said, looking around. Max, Nancy, Will and Jonathan had face cards, Steve had a 7, Dustin a 9, and Lucas a 5. The spread wasn’t low enough for him to make an insane bet, so he thought about it, staring deeply at everyone to to get a read on his own card. 

“I will drink as much milk as I can until I throw up,” Max said cockily. Billy grumbled, still not comfortable seeing his sister getting drunk and inevitably ending up in bed with Lucas. 

“I’ll strip across the courtyard,” Dustin said before grinning around his bottle. Everyone rolled their eyes at Dustin’s go to bet.

“I’ll put on Nancy’s clothes,” Jonathan said. Nancy snorted into her drink, coughing as her eyes watered. 

“I’ll put on Jonathan’s clothes,” she countered, smiling at her boyfriend. 

“Ew,” Will and Mike said in unison at their siblings. 

“I’ll kiss Dustin,” Lucas said, smirking at the group. Dustin stuck out his tongue and fake gagged. 

“I’ll eat the instruction card,” Will said, shaking it out of the box and nibbling on the corner, causing Nancy and Lucas to laugh drunkenly. 

“I’ll jump in the pond outside,” Billy said. He’d done it before, not on a dare, but to cool down after a night on ecstasy with Jonathan and Steve. 

“And I’ll drink a shot of hot vodka,” Steve said smugly. Nancy had tried that once, when she wanted tea during a party in high school and tried to make it with vodka. She had taken a sip and retched into the kitchen sink. 

“Everyone ready?” Nancy asked. The group nodded and took off their cards, holding them up and looking around. Billy saw he was holding a 2 and he groaned, accepting his fate as the loser. 

“Into the pond you go,” Dustin said, standing up and gesturing to the window. The pond was a shallow and surrounded by a ring of brick and a small garden made up of grass and cigarette butts. The water trickled down from a slimy spout onto a tower of rocks. 

“Let’s do this,” Billy said, downing a shot of vodka and leaving the apartment. They all crowded around the window, watching him as he made his way into the empty courtyard, shedding his button down red shirt on the ground. He kept his jeans on and waded into the water, that barely came up to his ankles. They all cheered from their spot on the second floor, chanting his name as he lay down in the water. It was cold out, and Billy’s skin pebbled when the water touched his back. He flipped over, getting his head wet before his teeth began to chatter out of control. 

“Enough?” He yelled up at them. 

“Get back in here!” Nancy yelled. She and Jonathan tended to be the voice of reason in the group, reigning them back when things started to get a little too insane. Billy catching pneumonia because of a stupid dare wasn’t something she wanted to be responsible for. Billy grabbed his shirt and bolted back up the stairs. He dripped on the floor, still shivering. Steve pressed a beer into his hands.

“I could go for that hot vodka right now,” Billy said, hand shaking from the cold. Steve clapped him on the back, hand lingering a little longer than necessary. There had always been an element to their friendship that neither of them were eager to address, but standing in the doorway, soaking wet and cold, with Steve’s hand on his shoulder and a beer in his hand, Billy felt brave. “There are other ways to warm up,” he said. 

Confusion flashed over Steve’s face. Billy knew him well enough to know when he was drunk. The slight droop in his eyes and the pink flush of his cheeks gave it away. 

“Billy, what do you-“ he began. 

“Losers, get over here, we’re playing another round,” Max yelled. Billy set his jaw, eyes not leaving Steve’s. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and swore Steve’s eyes darkened. 

“Come on, Harrington.” Billy swaggered back into the living room, pulling his shirt over his head. Steve exhaled shakily, getting back into the circle of friends. The red shirt clung to Billy’s chest, half open and dark from the water still on his body. Steve had a hard time looking away. 

“Same bet,” he said, finally tearing his gaze from Billy. 

“Same all around?” Lucas asked everyone. 

“I’ll kiss Harrington,” Billy said, smirking. Max was the only one not laughing. She knew her brother well enough to notice the lingering looks he gave Steve’s ass as the other student walked out of a room, or the way the two of them sat close and laughed while they were drunk. She rolled her eyes fondly at her brother, wagging her eye brows in a dare. Billy pulled a card from the desk, silently hoping he got another low card. Steve’s 3 was the low card this round, and he frowned as the shot glass of vodka rotated in the microwave. 

“God you’re going to hate this,” Nancy said from next to him, arms crossed over her pink sweater. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nance,” he said, grimacing as the microwave beeped. The glass was steaming slightly and it burned his fingers as he got it out. 

“Wait a second, it’s going to be too hot,” Nancy said, taking it from him. She poured the clear liquid into a new glass, cooling it down until it was drinkable. 

“Here you go, King Steve,” she said, teasing him with his high school nickname and passing it to him.

“Bottoms up.” He tipped his head back and downed the shot. It clung to his throat the way you didn’t want cheap vodka to, causing the back of his throat to contract. 

“Oh god,” he said, clasping a hand over his mouth and rushing out of the room. By the time he made it to the bathroom, his gag reflex had subsided and he simply coughed over the sink, a little bit of spit falling from his lips. 

“You okay?” Billy asked from behind him. He pressed a glass of water into Steve’s hand when he straightened up. His eyes were watering as he gulped down the water, chasing the vodka from his mouth.

“Jesus Christ, that was worse than I thought it was going to be,” he said, voice a little rough. 

“Yeah I can’t say I’m eager to ever try it,” Billy said, hiding his smile as Steve finished the glass. “You good though?” Steve put the glass on the edge of the sink, feeling a lot better. 

“I’m good,” he said. They stood together in the too bright lights of the bathroom, neither one willing to make the first move now that they were alone. Steve took a step to leave and Billy’s shoulders fell, disappointed. Instead, Steve shut the door and leaned against it, hand on Billy’s arm to turn him around. Billy was smiling as he took a step forward, now fully in Steve’s space. “I’m really good,” Steve whispered, voice shaky from more than the vodka. 

“I have wanted to do this since high school,” Billy said. He pressed his body flush against Steve’s, lips barely brushing together. 

“Then fucking do it.” Steve still knew how to get a rise out of Billy, despite the past three years as friends. He still knew a simple push in the right direction could set him off. He’d calmed down immensely since they were 17 but now he wanted the aggression Billy had worked so hard to hide. 

Billy bit Steve’s bottom lip, harder than necessary but not drawing blood. Steve moaned quietly, winding his arms around Billy’s neck and pulling him in for a crushing kiss. His lip throbbed where Billy’s slid against it, tongue laving over the sore spot. Steve opened his mouth to Billy’s tongue, letting it slide against his as Billy gripped his shirt at the waist. His rough hands swept across the hot skin of his stomach and Steve groaned into his mouth, jerking his hips to meet Billy’s. 

“Did Steve die?” Came Dustin’s voice from outside the door. Billy pulled back, looking at his flushed and thoroughly kissed friend. 

“Not yet,” Billy said, eyes roaming down to his lips. “Maybe later,” he whispered to Steve, stepping back to pull the door open. Steve steadied himself for a minute, taking a series of shaky breaths and running his hands through his hair before rejoining his friends. They went back to drinking and playing their favorite dumb games until El was falling asleep against Mike’s shoulder and everyone dispersed back to their apartments. Steve fell asleep thinking about Billy’s lips and hard body under his hands.


	2. The Gay Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still regret not marrying my friend in the club that night and also not going to the penthouse party we were invited to. 
> 
> Give me thoughts and validation in the comments and I might finish this up today!

The second time it happened, they were at a gay club night. Will was the President of the campus LGBTQ+ club and despite being 19, was able to get into every club in town when there was a gay night. Hawkins wasn’t the most exciting place for nightlife but even the small Midwest town had its share of drag queens and club nights. 

“You guys suck,” Nancy said, pouting on the couch as the group assembled. “I thought allies were important!” Will rolled his eyes. 

“This is a gay night, for gays and queers only. I know you guys all wanna come, but we’re doing this ourselves.” He stood in front of the mirror in the hallway, brushing his hair back with his fingers. Steve looked on proudly. Jonathan collapsed on the couch next to his girlfriend, putting his arm around her. 

“Sorry Nance, us straights are staying in tonight.” Lucas, Max, Mike and Dustin were sprawled out on the floor playing cards in their pajamas as Steve, Billy, Will and El put the finishing touches on their looks. Billy and Will were gay and easily the most vocal gay students on campus, while Steve and El represented the queer section of their group. Even though El had been with Mike since they were 13, she’d realized that her admiration of Natalie Portman bordered on an obsession and then that she was attracted to her. She had thrown herself into the community on campus and bonded strongly with Steve over their fluid sexuality. 

“Will, don’t let them die,” Dustin said, looking up from his hand of cards. 

“I’ll try my hardest but no promises,” he shot a look at Billy, who was already a little drunk and was roaring to get dancing. 

The club was packed, mostly with students. The flyers all over campus promised an insane night of glitter and glam for a good cause, which Will had made sure was going to be true. The fundraiser was really an excuse for a party, but Will took it seriously. The club was lit with blue and purple lights and music so loud it drowned out the thump of their hearts as they danced. Sweat and glitter covered the four of them as they sang along to the pop music blasting from the speakers. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, but mostly the gentlemen,” a drag queen said on stage, fluffing the curly white wig she was wearing. “Thank you to the Hawkins College LGBTQ+ club and their President, Will Byers!” The club exploded with applause and Will was pushed on stage. He blushed fiercely and waved, not even the alcohol in his system softened the embarrassment he felt being the center of attention. “Rumor has it, he’s single,” the drag queen said into the mic. Billy, Steve and El howled from the audience, dissolving into laughter and holding onto each other as the crowd cheered again. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Will mumbled into the mic. “Let’s dance, drink and be merry!” He jumped off stage and was surrounded by friends in the crowd, beaming as they hugged him and showered him with affection. 

“Look at that kid,” Steve shouted over the music to Billy and El. Pride swelled in his chest as Will, looking the most himself he ever had, danced with a large group of his friends. He’d come such a long way since Steve had met him as his friends shy younger brother. 

“Drinks!” El shouted, disappearing into the crowd and heading towards the bar. Steve looked over at Billy and the tank top with impossibly low sides that hid very little of his body. The lights danced over his skin and Steve wanted to reach out and pull him close as they danced. Instead, his thoughts were interrupted by a tall stranger who walked over to them. 

“Well, hello there,” he said, grinning with white teeth at Steve and Billy. Billy raked his eyes over the guy and winked, sparking a fire of jealousy and a not unpleasant tinge of arousal in Steve. 

“Hello yourself,” Billy said. “I’m Billy.” 

“Jack,” the guy said, barely audible over the music. He stepped closer, facing Steve and Billy. 

“Steve,” Steve said, unsure what was about to happen. 

“So, Billy and Steve. Are you two…” he trailed off, taking them both in. Steve was in a t-shirt and jeans, Billy in a tank top and jeans so tight that Steve wasn’t quite sure how he had even put them on. 

“No, just friends,” Steve answered too quickly. A hurt look passed over Billy’s face before he reached out and touched Jack’s chest. 

“Just friends,” he repeated, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Billy’s hand was in the strangers hair, and Steve could almost feel the hot wet slide of their lips against each other as he watched. Part of him wanted to leave, and run outside and forget the image burned into his mind. The other part of him wanted to grab Billy by his short blonde curls and kiss him until he forgot the taste of the tall handsome man they’d just met. He was glued to the spot, not able to make a decision other than just watching them devour each other. They broke apart, both out of breath and smiling. Jack turned to Steve. 

“What about you, Steve?” He asked, stepping close. Billy crossed his arms, raising an eye brow at his friend. Steve steeled himself and let Jack capture his lips in a kiss. It was soft and slow, not like the bruising kisses he and Billy had shared against the bathroom door. He let himself slide into it, hands pulling Jack closer. He opened his eyes and saw Billy close behind Jack, arms around the taller mans waist, toying with the buttons on his shirt. Steve licked into Jack’s mouth, drawing a low groan from him. He was proud of the noise that he’d elicited, which spurred him on to kiss deeper. He could feel Billy’s eyes on him as they made out, his hands skimming Jack’s belt to Steve’s stomach as he mouthed the tall man’s neck. 

“You guys wanna get out of here?” Jack asked, pulling away from Steve and brushing a stray piece of glitter from his cheek. 

“I…” Steve was flushed and confused. “I can’t, sorry.” He pushed Jack’s hands off his face and slipped into the crowd. 

“Steve!” Billy yelled, trying to follow him. The crush of bodies was easy to disappear into, and Steve pushed his way to the other side of the room, running straight into El and Will, who had their arms around each other in the back of a line of people. 

“What’s going on?” He asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

“We’re getting married!” El yelled. His eyes almost bugged out of his head in confusion and shock. 

“Not for real, idiot,” Will said. He pointed to the front of the line where the drag queen from earlier was standing under a white plastic archway, performing fake wedding ceremonies. “It’s for the fundraiser!” Steve saw the bucket on a stool that said “$5 FOR A WEDDING CERTIFICATE. $10 TO GET DIVORCED” and laughed. 

“That’s awesome,” he said, still laughing. “Weirdest couple ever.” El giggled, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. “I’m getting some air.” He left the two of them in line, watching the couple currently under the archway had a clip on bow tie and a cheap veil on as they stage kissed. 

The alley outside had a roped off area for smokers, and Steve took out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and lit it. His hands were covered in glitter that he didn’t remember touching and every time he brought the cigarette to his lips he remembered the feeling of Jack’s against his own and the sight of Billy kissing someone else. He didn’t want to care, he really didn’t. They’d made out once while they were drunk and then never talked about it again. They kept hanging out, alone and with the group, and they silently agreed that it was just something dumb they did and it shouldn’t change anything. But now, as he anger smoked a cigarette in a dirty alley, it felt like everything had changed.

The door swung open and Billy spilled out, sweaty and out of breath. 

“What the fuck,” he said, spotting Steve against the brick wall. 

“What?” Steve shot back. 

“Why’d you leave?” He asked, walking over. His hands were in the air, aggressively asking the question. 

“I don’t know. I just didn’t want to fuck some random dude,” he said, a little too harshly. 

“It was just a little bit of fun, Steve. Lighten up.” Billy lit his own cigarette and stood in front of Steve, narrowing his eyes. 

“Maybe I didn’t like watching you make out with someone else,” he admitted, the booze in his system lowering his defenses when it came to the stunning blonde standing in front of him. 

“Maybe you’re not totally alone in that feeling,” Billy said, standing closer. The world around them no longer existed as Billy plucked the cigarette from Steve’s fingers and tossed it into a puddle along with his own. They could have been back in the bathroom for all they cared.

“Why’d you kiss him?” Steve asked, letting Billy crowd him against the wall. He was getting too comfortable being pushed against solid surfaces by his best friend. 

“Wanted to see what you would do,” he admitted, fingers curling into Steve’s hair as he tugged his head backwards a bit. Steve lunged forwards and kissed Billy, working hard to make them both forget about Jack. It seemed to be working as Billy moaned Steve’s name and sucked a hickey on his neck. Steve didn’t care about the jabs he was going to get from the group the next day, all he cared about was that Billy would see it and remember putting his hands on Steve’s body in the alley. 

“YEAAAAAAH!” Someone yelled from down the alley. The group of smokers had spotted them in the dark section of the roped off area and they were now cheering them on as Billy ground his hips against Steve’s. 

“We should go inside,” Steve said, gasping and meeting Billy’s hips.

“Or we could just get naked here,” Billy said, teasing his teeth along Steve’s collarbone. 

“Don’t tempt me. El and Will are going to wonder where we went.” Billy sighed and backed away, eyelids heavy as he watched Steve collect himself and push himself off the brick wall. 

“We got married!” El said, spotting them almost immediately as they walked back into the club. 

“So weird!” Billy yelled, hugging her. 

“It’s the weirdest!” She agreed, laughing along with him. Billy eyed Steve aggressively for the rest of the night, but El and Will were drunk and Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to leave them alone just to keep making out with Billy. Once the party had begun to wound down, the four of them piled into a Lyft and made their way back to the dorms. 

“I should get her to bed,” Billy said, steering El away from the vending machine in the lobby and to the elevator. 

“Same,” Steve said, holding the arm of a swaying Will. 

“Night,” Billy said, a little sadly, pushing the button for the elevator and laughing as El pushed it repeatedly. Steve’s gaze lingered on Billy’s back before Will stumbled a little and Steve brought his attention back to his roommate. 

“All right, big man. Let’s get you to bed.” 


	3. Hopper's Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the night I found a wooden spoon at a party in a converted schoolhouse in the woods and made it my mission to spank everyone with it! Also we found a graveyard and I lost the spoon.
> 
> Give me thoughts and validation in the comments and I might finish this up today!

The third time Steve and Billy made out was in a graveyard. El was turning 20, and after a month of begging Hopper to let them have a party at his cabin in the woods, he had finally given in. After lecturing them for an hour about being responsible, not setting the cabin on fire, and not doing anything that would get him fired as chief of police, he left them in the cabin, grumbling about kids and fatherhood. 

After a rousing game of Kings Cup and a laughing fit when Lucas had to talk in an awful British accent for twenty minutes, Nancy and Jonathan brought out a cake. It was terribly decorated, with globs of icing and pools of sprinkles hiding the thin spots. Written in cut up pieces of red licorice was HAPPY BIRTHDAY! El teared up at her friends who gathered around her to scream/sing Happy Birthday.

“Dude, there are lanterns!” Mike said, opening a cupboard after an hour. It was lined with old dusty lanterns that looked like they were a hundred years old at least. 

“Oh fuck yeah,” Billy said, digging out his lighter. 

“Woah woah woah,” Dustin said, snatching the zippo out of Billy’s hands. “Remember what Hop said about setting this place on fire? If we do, it’s not El that’s gonna die, it’s definitely us. No fire.” Mike frowned and put the lantern back in the cabinet. Max was drinking something bright blue from a huge glass that Billy was pretty sure was a flower vase. He watched his sister drink while Lucas and El cheered her on and fought the urge to stop her and make her drink a gallon of water. She’d seen him puke on the hood of a car and fall after trying to climb a stone wall, but somehow just standing back and watching her get wasted was worse. 

“Leave her be,” Nancy said, grabbing his elbow to stop him from going over to her. 

“It’s just…she’s my sister,” he said. Nancy glanced to Mike, who was packing a bowl with Jonathan. 

“Believe me, I understand. But they’re not twelve anymore. Just, don’t let them die and it’ll be fine.” She linked their arms together and patted him on the back. “Make me a mojito, Billy.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He raided the small kitchen for utensils to make the mojito while Nancy arranged all of the ingredients on the counter. He was the best cocktail maker in the group by far, and Nancy was the only one who really appreciated his muddling skills. The rest of the group were content with their soda and liquor or beer, while Billy and Nancy liked to experiment with any drink recipe they could find. 

“So?” He asked, watching her face intently as she took a sip.

“The perfect balance of mint and lime,” she said after a minute. “And extremely refreshing. 10/10, best mojito I’ve ever had.” He pumped his fist once and took a sip of the one he had made for himself. 

“Can I ask you something?” She asked after a few more sips of her drink, looking at him over the rim of her glass. 

“Anything,” he said, leaning against the counter. 

“Are you and Steve hooking up?” Billy sputtered into his glass and wiped his mouth.

“What? Why would you ask that?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh please, Billy. You two are the least subtle people on the face of the earth. I used to date Steve, remember? I know when he’s smitten. And your eyes go all googly when you look at him. It’s so obvious.” Billy groaned and sank down to the floor, leaning his back against the cabinet under the sink. 

“We kissed twice,” he explained. She sat across from him, crossing her legs and leaning her elbows on her knees. “Well, we made out.”

“I fucking knew it!” She said excitedly. “This is amazing!”

“No, it’s weird!” He said back. “I mean, yes it’s extremely hot and Steve is insanely attractive and I’m pretty sure I’ve been into him since we met but every time we make out, he gets kinda weird after.”

“Have you talked about it?” 

“No, and that makes it even weirder. We just pretend it didn’t happen or something. Maybe after the first time I thought he just wanted to forget it but it happened again and we still haven’t talked about it and I feel like we’re too far gone to have that conversation.” She furrowed her brow and stared at him. 

“That’s bullshit,” she said. “You guys are so dumb. Just talk to him, tell him you’re head over heels in love with him and stick your tongue down his throat. Man up, Hargrove.” He groaned and lay on his back, head resting against the cool tile. 

“I hate this,” he said. She reached out and pet his hair. 

“You’re gonna be fine. I’ll tell this story at your wedding.” He barked out a laugh and nuzzled against her hand. 

“Billy?” Max asked, coming around the counter and looking at the strange scene before her. 

“Max!” He said, struggling to sit up. She grabbed his hands and helped haul him up. He wrapped her in a bear hug. Max shot a confused look to Nancy who just rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“You’re being weird,” Max said, struggling to get out of Billy’s arms. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

“Very,” he said, tapping a finger against her nose. She swatted it away. 

“Okay well, I guess don’t drink anymore.” She poured herself a glass of water and Billy watched her proudly as she went back into the living room to join Lucas and El in a game of beer pong. Billy’s eyes landed on a wooden spoon on the counter and he picked it up, weighing it in his hands. 

“Are you going to…cook?” Nancy asked. 

“I am not.” He turned around and swatted her on the ass with the spoon. 

“Ow! What the hell!” She reached her hands around to cover her ass as he chased her. She launched herself onto Jonathan, wrapping his arms around her, back pressed against his chest. 

“Hah! Can’t get me now,” she said, taunting him. Billy shrugged and swatted Jonathan. The next two hours was like a weird and painful game of musical chairs, where the music didn’t stop and the chairs were only to protect their asses from Billy and his spoon.

“What is wrong with you!” Mike yelled, running around the room from Billy. 

“I don’t have the time to even start answering that!” Billy yelled back, out of breath from chasing the lanky sophomore. Mike stopped across the kitchen counter as Billy hulked on the other side, faking a run to the right. Mike flinched and Billy seized the opportunity to run around to his side and smack him on the ass. Mike yowled and backed against the wall. 

“Got ya,” Billy said with a grin. The only one left was Steve. 

“NO!” Steve said, seeing Billy coming right for him. He downed the drink in his hand and rushed to the door, flinging it open and fleeing into the dark. 

“Steve’s never coming back, is he?” El asked, leaning her head against Max’s shoulder. 

“He’s gone now. We should move on.” 

“Rest in peace, Steve Harrington,” Jonathan said, putting his hand over his heart. The girls laughed and followed suit, wiping fake tears from their eyes. Billy grabbed a flashlight from the hook by the door and ventured out into the dark.

“Steeeeeeve,” he said in a sing song voice, sweeping the beam of light across the dark trees. He stumbled over a branch of two and went deeper into the woods. He looked around, the music blaring from the cabin was barely audible anymore and he couldn’t find Steve anywhere. “Dude come on, I won’t hit you with the spoon.” He heard a twig snap followed by a string of slurred curse words.

“You promise?” Steve’s voice came from the woods to his left.

“I promise,” he said, shining the flashlight in his direction. Steve stepped out from behind a tree. His hair was messed up and there was a leaf sticking to his shoulder. 

“Dude what happened to you?” Billy asked, laughing. 

“I might have found a graveyard and freaked out.” Billy doubled over, laughing so hard his sides started to hurt. “It’s a really creepy graveyard!” Steve crossed his arms and stood over Billy. He grabbed him by the arm, his hand not able to wrap around Billy’s bicep. Steve ignored the muscle he’d dreamt about and dragged Billy towards the graveyard. 

“See, creepy!” He said, gesturing. Billy shone the light on the old crumbling headstones and. Vines and moss covered the rocks, obscuring the names and dates. It was overgrown with trees and foliage and the darkness and pale moonlight made it seem like something right out of a horror story. Steve backed up a little when something rustled in the bushes and the back of his knees his a headstone. He sat down, head spinning from his run into the woods and the alcohol in his system. Billy shined the light in his face. 

“You okay, Harrington?” Billy asked. Steve nodded, his movements too exaggerated. He paused and then shook his head. Billy stood in front of him and turned the flashlight off. 

“Just drunk or is something else going on?” Even in the darkness he could see Steve grinning up at him. He opened his legs and tugged on Billy’s t-shirt, slotting him perfectly between his thighs. 

“Just fucking kiss me already,” he said. Billy put his hands on Steve’s face and leaned down to kiss him. It was gentle and strange as he sat on a cold stone in a graveyard. Steve held Billy tightly with his legs as his fingers dug into his t-shirt and they kissed slowly. 

“I’m not having sex with you in a graveyard,” Billy said after a few minutes, his lips wet and shining under the light of the moon. 

“Yeah that’s probably a good idea,” Steve agreed, although his dick said otherwise as Billy’s crotch pressed against his through their jeans. 

“It’s El’s birthday, we should go back,” Billy said, voice hoarse. 

“Definitely.” Steve kissed him again, fingers tugging at the short hairs at the nape of Billy’s neck.

“Come on,” Billy said, finally stepping back. He took Steve’s hand and pulled him up. They stumbled their way over tree roots and fallen branches until the cabin windows lit the ground outside and they could clearly see where they were going. 

“Wait,” Billy said, tugging him by his hand before he opened the door. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, letting Billy wrap an arm around his waist. He felt a stinging swat against his ass and Billy grinned, holding up the spoon triumphantly. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Steve said, eyes bright.


	4. The Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my friend Ollie who found the crystal ashtrays and to my friend Dave for not letting me light the wrong end of a cigarette while I danced around in tighty whities that Halloween!
> 
> Give me thoughts and validation in the comments and I might finish this up today!

The fourth time Steve found himself with Billy’s tongue in his mouth was at a Halloween party. Steve’s parents were usually out of town over Halloween, and the group had made a habit of commandeering the place for an epic party. El and Will had spent the day decorating the house with cobwebs, cheap plastic pumpkins and cauldrons full of candy and had replaced every lightbulb in the place with orange ones. The Monster Mash was playing on a loop as their friends arrived in droves, holding cases of beer and bottles of liquor. 

“I swear to god if I have to hear this song one more time,” Max said, tugging on her braids. Her patchwork dress had taken ages for her to perfect, and still people were mistaking her for anyone but Pippi Longstockings. 

“Laziest. Costume. Ever,” Dustin said as Steve came down the stairs. He was wearing a white button down, socks, tighty whities and his Ray-bans. 

“Risky Business!” He shouted, throwing his hands in the air. 

“Yeah we can tell. Did you even have to buy any part of it?” Lucas said, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at him. 

“Lighten up, Sinclair. It’s Halloween!” He said, grabbing Lucas’ shoulders and shaking him lightly. Dustin and Lucas had spent months putting together their Dumb and Dumber orange and blue suits, and they looks like insane popsicles standing next to each other. El and Mike were a dedicated Morticia and Gomez Addams as they did jello shots with Sgt. Pepper era Nancy and Jonathan. Nancy’s mustache kept slipping off and Jonathan laughed as he pressed it back on. Will was dancing with a group of people in the living room in a perfect John Travolta from the end of Grease episode, his Rydell High sweater slung over his shoulder. Steve scanned the room for Billy, his jaw dropping when he saw him by a cauldron of dry ice. 

His red and gold silk robe was open, the belt hanging down. The only other thing he had on were striped boxers. It wasn’t an impressive Rocky costume but Steve wanted to give him a 10/10 in the costume contest anyway. Billy looked up and grinned at Steve, sending a wink his way from across the room as he sipped from the orange solo cup in his hands. 

Steve shook his head slowly, stepping out from behind the table so Billy could see that he wasn’t wearing pants. Billy’s eyes widened and his tongue swiped across his bottom lip, his gaze raking down Steve’s legs. He put his hands on his hips in a silent challenge. 

“Harrington!” Someone yelled from the crush of bodies. Steve dove in, finding a groove easily and jumping to the music that someone (probably Jonathan) had changed from the playlist with the Monster Mash on it three hundred times. 

“Where are the shot glasses?” El asked, rummaging through the cabinets in the off limits kitchen.

“My parents don’t have any,” Steve said. “We go through this every year!”

“Doesn’t someone usually bring some?” El asked, huffing angrily. 

“You usually get those little solo cup ones,” he said. 

“Shit,” she said. “I totally forgot.” She looked around the room, eyes scanning everything to see what they could use. “Ah!” She rushed to a cabinet in the dining room and pulled out a stack of crystal ashtrays. 

“Those are not shot glasses,” Steve commented. 

“Duh. But like, if we just cover the bottom, it’s like a shot right?” He took one from her and held it up. 

“Sure. Sounds good to me.” She took a bottle of tequila from the table and poured just enough to cover the bottom before downing it and passing another to Steve. 

“Good lord,” he said, chest burning. “This is awful.”

“I think this was a bad idea,” she agreed as she nodded and filled another one up. 

Half an hour later, Steve and Eleven were absolutely wasted. She had taken off her long black wig and put it on Steve as they attempted over and over to slide across the hardwood floor in their socks. It usually ended with them crashing into someone and and falling down as they gasped for air through their laughter.

“They are hammered,” Max said to Mike, watching the two of them spin around together. 

“Extremely,” Mike said. He picked up El’s wig from where it had fell from Steve’s head and helped El up from the floor. 

“Come on, Morticia,” he said, putting his arms around her and leading her to the couch. 

“I don’t have pockets!” Steve lamented, hands at his sides. “Where did I put my smokes?” Max and Will looked around, not seeing his pack. 

“Billy always has some,” Max said. “Not that either of you should smoke but you are too drunk for that lecture.”

“Or maybe….he’s just drunk enough,” Will said to her. When they looked back, Steve had disappeared to the other side of the room where Billy was talking to someone. 

“You wanna smoke?” He asked, tugging the bottom of his button down to cover more of his crotch. 

“Sure,” Billy said, looking up at Steve where he stood. He pulled a pack out of the pocket on his robe and they went outside. Steve took one, steadying himself on Billy’s shoulder. 

“Dude how drunk are you?” Billy asked. Steve stuck the cigarette between his lips and tried to light it. Billy batted the lighter out of his hand. “It’s backwards,” he said. Steve looked at the lighter in his hands, trying to figure out how a lighter could be backwards. “Not the lighter, Harrington. The cigarette.”

“Ohhhhh,” Steve said, taking the open end out of his mouth and putting the filter side in. Billy held up the lighter and let Steve inhale into it, lighting the cigarette. Billy lit his own and looked at Steve, who was drunk and rosy, looking through the window into the party. 

“I drank so much tequila,” he said after a minute. 

“I saw. You and El are so dumb together,” Billy said, smiling. 

“You have amazing eyelashes,” Steve said, looking in his eyes deeply. Billy batted them at Steve and leaned against the side of the house, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and jutting his hips out. “And an amazing body.” Steve reached out his free hand and trailed it down Billy’s chest to the waistband. He tugged his own body forward, glancing to the window to make sure no one could see them. Satisfied they were hidden, he latched his mouth onto Billy’s neck, feeling brave now that he had Billy against the wall. Smoke from their cigarettes stung their eyes as Steve licked a trail down his neck, ducking his head to suck on his nipple. Billy groaned and tightened his hand in Steve’s hair, yanking his head back up and licking at his lips until Steve opened his mouth and let Billy fuck him with his tongue. He was so drunk his entire body was buzzing and he dropped his cigarette to the ground. Billy’s had been abandoned earlier and he pulled on Steve’s hair roughly, spinning them to push him against the wall. 

His bare chest rubbed against Steve’s shirt and more than ever before, their hands were everywhere. Billy cupped Steve through his underwear, causing a whine to make its way from his throat. Billy nipped a line of kisses down Steve’s neck, mimicking what Steve had done earlier. 

“We should go upstairs,” Steve said as Billy’s hand wound around his body and squeezed his ass.

“You are way too drunk, Harrington.” 

“I know,” Steve said, pulling back and looking at Billy. 

“We’re going to be sober the first time I fuck you. That’s a promise.” He gave his ass a rough squeeze and cleared his throat before going back into the party. Steve looked down at his erection, clearly visible in his costume and thought about anything and everything he could to make it go away. 


	5. The Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we did once trick a security guard into printing us out a new key card so we could steal mattresses during a party! Enjoy. 
> 
> Comment your thoughts and validate me!

The fifth time Steve and Billy kissed was after a prank war that had gone too far. It started during an intense discussion about pranks when Mike made the stupid comment that he didn’t think El or Nancy would be good at pulling pranks, and that Max would be the only one from their apartment who could do it. The girls had schemed and El used her key card to let them into Mike’s apartment when the guys were gone and they had stolen all of their food. Everything from the fridge and the cupboards was hidden until they got home, starving after a day of classes. The next night, the girls were pelted with handfuls of flour and raw eggs, causing a nasty paste to form in their hair and on their clothes. The girls were pissed and brought in Steve, Dustin and Will to help with another scheme. With distraction and some effort, they managed to steal every lightbulb from the apartment. 

Then, Billy, Jonathan, Mike and Lucas dumped buckets of red dye and water on the rest of them as they waited in the courtyard to go out one night. It stained their skin red for weeks, and they were pissed. 

“Guys, we’re sorry. We didn’t think it would stain for that long,” Mike said one night, once they were no longer pink and blotchy from the dye. 

“Two weeks!” Nancy yelled at her little brother. Jonathan looked sheepish. It was pretty clear that it wasn’t his idea but he was still labeled ‘the enemy’ as the dye wore off. 

“Okay we obviously went too far. But we want to have a truce,” Billy said. “We’re cooking dinner for all of you tonight and getting you drunk with booze that wasn’t the cheapest in the store. So please, accept our apology and come party with us tonight.” Nancy, Max, Dustin, Steve, Will and El all looked at each other before nodding. 

“Fine. Truce. But I swear, if you do anything to our food, I’m flushing your tank tops down the toilet,” Dustin said to Billy.

Once the other had left, the dye victims turned to each other. 

“No way are we not getting them back,” Max said. “We have to end this.”

“I just got chills,” Steve whispered to Dustin. 

“Me too,” he whispered back, staring at Max.

“So what do you suggest?” Will asked. “They El give her keycard back after the lightbulbs.”

Nancy tilted her head to the side, looking at Will. 

“I have a really dumb idea,” she said. 

“I’m in,” Steve said, raising his hand. 

They could see the living room of Billy, Lucas, Mike and Jonathan’s apartment from their own living room, where it jutted out halfway across the courtyard. The boys were putting out bottles and taking turns at the stove. They could tell by the way Billy was bobbing his head that there was music playing. 

“This is not going to work,” Will said, standing in front of the mirror. Nancy carefully arranged his hair. 

“It is, just trust me.” She said, twirling a piece of hair onto his forehead. “It’s gotta work.” 

“God speed,” Dustin said to Will as he and Nancy headed down stairs. The security office was open until 10 and they knew that the guards usually wanted out at soon as possible. At 9:50, Nancy pushed will into the office. 

“You need something?” The guard asked, barely looking up from his computer.

“I lost my keycard and my roommates aren’t home,” he said. 

“Name?” The guard asked. 

“Michael Wheeler. Room 545,” he said, trying to sound calm. The guard pulled up his name, and glanced from the student ID picture to the student in front of him. He shrugged and hit the enter key on the page. A new card was spit out of the machine next to him. 

“Be more careful,” he said, handing it over. Will nodded and got out of there as fast as possible.

“So?” Nancy asked, eyes shining with excitement. He held up the key card and she pulled him into a tight hug. “Yes! See, I knew you had this.” Will rolled his eyes and gave her the key.

“So now what?” Dustin asked once they came back victorious, holding the key up like a trophy.

“Now Steve goes and distracts them and we sneak in and steal their mattresses,” Max said. Will and Dustin looked around, confused. 

“Their….mattresses?” Dustin asked. “That’s the plan?” 

“Yes. Those stairwells are incredibly hard to maneuver. I figure we can throw the mattresses down the stairs and they’re going to have a hell of a time getting them back into their rooms.” El furrowed her brow at Max, thinking things over. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a fire hazard,” Will said, taking the ID from Nancy. 

Max just rolled her eyes. “We’re ending this tonight, remember?” Eventually, after several minutes of grumbling and half hearted argument they agreed to go with Max’s mattress plan.

Steve wasn’t looking forward to being the one to distract them. He’d been avoiding Billy for the past few weeks after the promise of them fucking sober. They were usually drunk or high when they hung out, and usually in a group, which made it easier to pretend that all of their make out sessions were just something they did but they didn’t mean anything. 

But Billy would be sober until later. He would be sober when Steve showed up and the possibility of them being left alone in the apartment for a few moments was very real. Steve didn’t know what the hell he would end up saying if he saw Billy in the full light of sobriety, leaning agains the counter with his muscles gleaming under the harsh lighting of their suite’s kitchenette. 

“Harrington, you ready?” Max asked, hitting him on the back. He nodded his head, focusing on the task at hand. 

“I can probably distract them in the kitchen for ten minutes. So you have to get it done by then. Then come up and act like everything’s normal and we’ll just see how long it takes them to notice,” he said, fully dedicated to the prank. 

He knocked on the door of their apartment, hearing the music playing inside and the sound of something clattering to the ground. 

Mike swung the door open, ladle in hand. 

“Hey, where is everyone?” He asked. Steve shrugged and pushed past him. 

“Just got bored,” he said, throwing himself on the couch. Lucas was setting out a number of bottles of booze while Mike and Jonathan busied themselves over the stove. Billy was leaning against the kitchen table, arms crossed over his chest, small smile playing on his pink lips. Steve stared at him, willing himself to do anything but let his eyes travel down Billy’s hard body, his jeans that clung to his thighs, the way his purple button down was hanging open. 

It might have been cocky of him, but he felt like Billy was wearing that shirt on purpose, just to tease Steve. 

“Hey Jonathan, I got a question for you,” Steve said, only dragging his eyes away from Billy’s when Jonathan turned to look at him. 

“When you and Nancy started hooking up, was it hotter when no one knew?” Billy’s eyes shot back to Steve, who pointedly didn’t return the gaze. 

“Ew,” Mike said, covering his ears.

“Um,”Jonathan said, confused. “Not hotter I guess, but it was hot? I mean, it was exciting at first and then just annoying to try to hide it for no reason.” Steve nodded as Jonathan spoke. 

“That makes sense. But there’s definitely something hot about sneaking around, right?” He uncrossed his legs on the couch, letting them fall open casually. Billy tightened his arms on his chest, staring daggers at Steve. 

“What the hell are you even talking about?” Lucas asked, glancing at Steve from the table where he was carefully arranging bottles in some sort of display that was only clear to him. 

“I know you and Max have been dating since you were in diapers or whatever, but there’s something exciting about getting hot and heavy at a party where only a door separates you from everyone else,” he said, letting his knees fall apart a bit more. 

“Dude are you trying to seduce us all, because I’m going to have to pass,” Mike said, stirring the pot on the stove. Steve laughed. 

“Nah, just thinking. What about you, Billy? You’ve been oddly quiet.” Billy grinned at him, wolflike and possessive. They were staring at each other and missed the other guys in the room shared glances and intense eye rolls. 

“I dunno, seems like more trouble than it’s worth,” Billy said, shrugging licking his bottom lip. “Seems like if you wanna fuck someone, you should just fuck them.” Steve flushed a little, running his hand through his hair. 

“Let us in!” Dustin yelled, banging on the door. Steve jumped up. 

“I got it,” he said, rushing to the door before anyone else could react. The rest of the group was gathered in the hallway, grinning and failing at looking like they hadn’t just pulled off a stupid prank. 

“You did it?” He asked. They all nodded. 

“Oh yeah. All four mattresses are halfway down the stairs,” Max said proudly, leading the rest of the group into the apartment. She flung her arms around Lucas’ neck, giving him a kiss. He looked happy and confused as he accepted her lips on his. 

The rest of the group coupled off, finding their places at the table or on the couch as they broke out the booze and the cheap spaghetti dinner the boys had made. 

“To our truce,” Nancy said, raising a glass, her legs draped over Jonathan’s lap on the couch. 

“Here, here!” The rest of them cheered, holding their glasses up. 

“I’m going out for a smoke,” Billy said after the dishes had been done and they were all on the way to getting wasted. Max shot a look at Steve, knowing that if Billy took the stairs as he normally did and not the elevator, he would see the mattresses in the stairwell. 

“I’ll come, too,” Steve said, regretting the words instantly as a look of success rang across Billy’s face. They walked out to the hall and Steve sucked up his pride and grabbed Billy’s wrists, pulling him to the elevator. 

“What are you doing?” Billy asked, letting himself be pulled along. 

“Thought we could pass the time waiting for the elevator,” Steve said, leaning against the wall and slapping the down button. Billy caged him in with his arms, muscles bulging as he finally kissed Steve. 

“You were such a tease in there, Harrington,” Billy said against his lips. 

“Just having a little fun with you,” he said back, pushing towards Billy’s lips, but not able to reach them as Billy backs off, a low growl in his throat. 

“We have to stop getting drunk and making out,” Billy said, kissing Steve’s neck. 

“We’re not really making out,” Steve whined, jutting out his hips to meet Billy’s. 

“When I told you we were going to be sober the first time we fucked, I meant it,” he said, finally pushing his whole body against Steve’s. “But you are making it very hard right now.” Steve snickered at the double entendre, winding his fingers in Billy’s hair. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Billy practically lifted him up as he pulled him off the wall and into the elevator, shoving him roughly against the wall and finally kissing him fully. 

“You’re so hot,” he said after a minute, panting into Steve’s mouth. Steve couldn’t see straight as he felt Billy hot and hard against him. The doors opened on the ground floor and they tumbled out, hot, flushed and grateful for the chill of the night air. They smoked, both leaning against the brick side of the building and laughing when they made eye contact. 

“This is so dumb,” Steve said when they got back in the elevator. 

“What is?” 

“Us just fucking around. I like you, Hargrove. That’s gotta be obvious by now,” he waved his hands around, gesturing to his half hard dick in his pants. Billy chuckled, low and rumbling, standing in front of Steve with his thumbs hooked through his belt loops. 

“Very obvious. You don’t win any points in the subtlety department.” Steve grinned. 

“You’re not exactly doing a great job yourself.” Steve trailed his fingers down Billy’s bare chest. 

“You know everyone knows we’re hooking up, right?” Steve sighed, his head thunking back against the elevator wall. 

“I figured. We’re not very good at sneaking around and you love to give hickeys." 

“Oh, I definitely do.” The doors opened back onto their floor and they separated from each other and went back inside. 

“Hold on,” Billy said before they got to the kitchen. He pulled Steve into his room and moved to sit down on his bed against the wall. 

“Wait!” Steve said, reaching out. Billy crashed through the slats when he didn’t hit the mattress. 

“What the fuck,” he groaned, looking around with pure confusion. Steve collapsed in peals of laughter as Billy tried to get out without stabbing himself with a broken piece of wood. 


	6. The Sober Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This brought me back to the hell that was 6am essay turn in times. Thanks for reading!

Three days had passed since the mattress incident and a real truce had been struck. They had all laughed about the dye and the lightbulbs well into the night, getting drunker and drunker. They were so drunk that night that the next day was hell as Steve and Billy sat in their separate apartments trying to drown their hangovers with Gatorade as they worked on the essays they had due the next morning. The turn in system for essays at Hawkins College was a joke. 

The online system went down about one third of the time, and most students didn’t want to risk it so they would make their way to campus and turn their essays in at some ungodly hour after an all nighter. 

“I’m going to die,” Steve said, slipping on his sunglasses even though it was 6am and the sun wasn’t even close to being full brightness yet. 

“Same,” Billy grumbled. They were in the same Econ class and both had the habit of putting things off until the last minute. The line in the computer lab where gaggles of students were in their pajamas, printing their essays as fast as possible so they could so they could get home and back to bed. Steve leaned against the wall as they waited, eyes closing and his messenger bag falling to the ground. 

“Dude,” Billy said after a minute, nudging him with his elbow. Steve woke up, blinking tightly and taking off his glasses. 

“I didn’t get any sleep,” he explained. 

“I don’t think anyone here did,” Billy said, steering him to a computer. They plugged in their thumb drives and printed their essays, scrounging around the room for one of the floating staplers and heading up to their professors office. 

“Fucking done,” Billy said as they tossed them on the towering pile in the office. 

“I’m going to sleep for the next 12 hours,” Steve said, shoulders slumping. He yawned and stretched, loosening up now that the essay was turned in. 

“Coffee?” He asked Billy, pushing the sunglasses up into his hair and rubbing his tired eyes. 

“I thought you were exhausted?” Billy asked, holding the door open for him as they walked out into the morning air. 

“I am. Hence the coffee.” 

“I’m buying,” Billy said, leading the way to the coffee shop on campus. Steve looked at him as Billy slid the barista his debit card. 

“Why are you buying me coffee?” Steve asked finally. Billy smiled. it wasn’t the predatory turned on smile that Steve was used to, or the loud and open smile he got when the group was hanging out. This was a smile that felt like the sun had fully risen and was bathing Steve in the warmest golden light. It made him dizzy and despite the early morning and the total lack of any mind altering substances in his system, it made him feel drunk. 

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed this, Steve, but this is the first time just you and I have hung out sober in quite a while,” Billy answered, never breaking his smile. 

“And we’re celebrating that with coffee?” Steve took a sip from the cup that was slid across the counter. 

“Oh no, not at all.” Billy picked up his own drink and signed the receipt, flashing a smile to the barista. Steve tried not to roll his eyes at his friends shameless flirting. 

“Then what is it?” 

“Well,” Billy said, steering him out the door. “I need you to have some energy when we fuck.” Steve almost dropped the cup onto the sidewalk. 

“I thought….I mean, I thought you were….joking,” he stuttered out, willing the blush creeping up his chest to his face to go away.

“I don’t joke about that,” he said. 

“Billy, that’s all you joke about.” Billy laughed, shuffling closer to Steve as they walked back to the dorm.

“Not with you, Steve.” They fell into silence, sipping their coffees and trudging across campus. People were starting to emerge from their dorms for reasons other than handing in essays and Steve wanted the walk to their complex to be ten times shorter or ten times longer. He couldn’t decide. 

“You don’t think this is going to ruin it? Being friends?” He asked as they got into the elevator. Billy punched in Steve’s floor number and he rocked back on his heels. 

“Nah. I’m honestly not worried about that. What I’m worried about is that I’m never gonna want to stop fucking you. You have no idea how hard it’s been not to throw you down and kiss you every single time I see you.” Steve bit his lip, feeling his heart begin to race and his jeans tighten. 

The elevator doors opened and Steve practically sprinted to his door, fumbling with his key card as Billy pressed himself up behind him. Will and Dustin were still asleep in their room, and Steve silently thanked the admissions gods that he had a single room. Billy took the coffee from Steve’s hand and put their cups on the bedside table before falling backward into Steve’s bed. Steve didn’t hesitate to climb on top of Billy, straddling him and capturing his perfect mouth in a kiss. 

“Our first sober kiss,” Billy said as Steve pulled back to ruck Billy’s shirt up and toss it to the floor.

“Don’t get so sentimental, Hargrove,” Steve teased, looking at the broad chest bare below him. He swept his hands over his hard stomach and leaned down to lick a stripe across Billy’s collarbone. Billy wound his fingers in Steve’s hair and tugged him back to his mouth, kissing him hard. He flipped them over, careful not to bump Steve’s head against the wall. He pressed himself between Steve’s thighs and kept kissing him. It was slow and lazy, mostly open mouths and tongues gentle licking into the others mouth. Steve let out a breathy moan and couldn’t stop the yawn from taking over. 

“Shit, sorry,” he said. “I haven’t slept for like, 36 hours.” Billy peppered a trail of kisses on his neck, shifting his weight off of him and pulling Steve’s back to his front. He wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist and tucked his chin against his shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asked sleepily. 

“We’ll fuck later. We have plenty of time,” Billy said, just as sleepy. Steve closed his eyes and reveled in the solid warmth behind him. He could definitely get used to this. 


End file.
